ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Firehouse
Sub-basement view of ecto-containment unit Moved from Talk:Ecto-Containment Unit (Ghostbusters: TVG) I noticed at the start of the game when Slimer and the Sloth Ghost escaped the containment unit that on the left side of the room from the doorway there is a giant machine with two solonoids and various electrical control panels scattered across the wall. Could this be worth mentioning being a part of the ecto-containment unit? :Are you meaning in the room where the Sloth and Slimer go to in the basement? I am not sure what this is. I'll have to go see for myself. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The Device I believe is the Furnace. Got some cool pictures when down there however. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :::The Device i was refering to was the massive steel rectangular machine by the dug out area near the subway tunnel area. It seemed to be in the direction of the containment unit which lead me to theorise that it may be a component of the grid. But that device in that photo you were talking about is quite interesting. ::::I am not sure where down there you mean, but I screen capped pretty much all of the Sub-Basement now, so look at the images on the Firehouse article and tell me which ones this device is near or in. I am listening, I just need better description. Please look at the images. (my new guesses are photo 1 and photo 2) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: :::: ::::In Photo #1 theres the system i refered to. To the right the massive tall machine near the "subway" area against the wall. It looks quite unusual and just the direction of the device is what led me to believe it may be a piece of the containment unit. :::::No clue what this is. I'll see if I can get a shot of it meeting the ceiling and go from there. But the Circuit breaker room (Photo #2) seems closer to the Contanment Unit to me. I've been meaning to map out the firehouse at some point. Infact let me draw up something... Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) A Subway Track? Never hear about this in the forums. There is a subway track that can be seen in the crack in the wall. Never noticed this before. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :I vaguely remember something about this was talked about, maybe only in the Prima guide. It might be related to Egon's Notes in the Tobin entry for Ethereo-Spatial Rift. Mrmichaelt 04:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Didn't find anything suggesting this track in the basement. I could be simply added to make that section of the level appealing. But with all the interesting things we have found in the game, I can't discount the discovery either. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) OK I think a major talk is in order here! Ghostbusters II has made organizing a layout of the firehouse very messy at best. Offhand the tour last year of Fire Station 23 in L.A. (link to GBFans thread on it) shows a very different world than the movies or video game sets things up to be. Now the first issue to address is will we be using the actual firehouse as a blue print or will we try to piece it together like we have so far? I motion we keep the firehouse article about what is known in the movies /video games. Second issue is the video game does not completely get the firehouse right, and doesn't even try to explain the third floor. One could conclude that the ghostbusters II computer room/research room was on the third floor, along with the photo room. Best guess is that like the actual building on LA, there is a small elevader that goes through the three levels. Anyways, thoughts? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *I support the motion we keep the Firehouse article in-universe. *I don't completely agree with the 2nd issue. I think we have to grab images from both movies and TVG and just compare. **We have to remember in terms of Movie Canon, the Firehouse got blown up at the end of the first film. The team could have easily made some modifications during the rebuilding process and changed locations of some of the rooms. We know from the Keys to the City in Peter's office in The Video Game, there was another big event between GB2 and TVG. Who's to say the Firehouse wasn't blown up again and more modifications were made? A lot can change in a 7 year span. Mrmichaelt 02:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :What I guess I need to do is list all rooms for each movie and the video games and compare then. Offhand if you look at some clips of either gb1 or gb2s garage/secretary area and compare it to the same area in the game, you will find the room is too wide and the ceiling is much higher than the films. But I need to get images for all rooms so we can be better informed in this debate. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::So I started looking at the Firehouse scenes during the two movies. *I looked at the Garage Bay and the length from the door to Janine's has that long stretch in both Ghostbusters II and The Video Game. In the gallery, there's the image with Louis and Slimer in it that gives the best comparison in Ghostbusters II. For the first movie, Ghostbusters (Chapter 21): Out of Biz confirms the long stretch when Peck and the authorities walk in and Janine is getting coffee. Don't know about the height, I don't think it was ever shown during the movies. *Based on the second floor during The Video Game, it does seem the Darkroom and R&D room Ray and Egon were working on the Mood Slime and Slime Blowers are on the third floor. Don't know if that is enough to declare it so on the article. I don't remember seeing those two in the TVG-era Firehouse but I my copy and PS3 is on perpetual loan so I can't search myself. *Ghostbusters II Scene 13 is definitely on the second floor; there's the lab/dining room converging on each other, doorway to the sleeping quarters, arcades - just they seemed to have added a billiards table at some point. Also in the 2/27/89 script, page 53/110, it is described as the "Living Quarters, Lab Area." Mrmichaelt 08:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Last night I went through again the two films plus some of the GBFans footage. The pool table can be seen behind Peter in GB2 ch.13 mood slime scene. I'll be making a collage, putting everything together I can to connect the gb1 and gb2 footage. The deleted scene "Louis Sets A Trap For Slimer" was shot where Egon was in the mood slime scene when moving the music box. The TV helps line it up. Also note in the color picture on Spook Central (Fan Site) that in the far left is that image on the wall to the right of the tan box on the shelf. It is also behind ray in the mood slime scene. The same picture is also in the mood slime shot at the pool table. (link ...look to the far left and the picture that is white with a blue/red arc in it.) Anyways, I can connect things up also with that vent thing Louis is below in the deleted scene. The same vent can be seen in both films. The collage will not have the GBfans footage however, as they did not permit it and I don't need them crying about GBWiki. It's a shame too, It would have made this much easier. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC) The Address I think it comes into a interesting thing when the real vs. the made up play a role. That is what has happened here. I thought the address previously was another guess/spreaded type thing. Now its clear. What to do? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:17, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Sleeping Quarters Just noticed this while watching Chapter 14 Welcome Aboard. The two sole shots of the sleeping quarters up on the second floor are both flipped. Anyone know which is the correct view? Mrmichaelt 06:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :There are other shots of the room from afar I think in the part where Dana comes to the firehouse. There is a chance they shot those two scenes in different rooms of the firehouse in LA tho. it was quite big and the layout in the movie is not based on the L.A. inside. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:20, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Look at this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::First one is flipped I think. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:24, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, first one looks flipped comparing it to the 'We Got One' screengrab you posted. Mrmichaelt 07:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well that isn't the only montage shots that were flipped. (I'm aware that this same footage was flipped at Spook Central. But I did this unaware he had done it already. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed, The Backroom in First Floor is one room While this wasn't the most earth shattering thing, it does help anyone wanting to do any art on the back stockroom. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, one room after all. I think I made a similar grab but yours is better res so I'll swap them in the gallery and delete mine. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:43, March 4, 2013 (UTC) GB:TVG (SV) ... Need help here! Moved to Talk:Firehouse/Stylized Version#GB:TVG (SV) ... Need help here!. Ghostbusters II - those 2 rooms In Ghostbusters II, there are two rooms used to process photographs and a R&D room. After watching the movie again, I'm left wondering if maybe the 'photo room' is actually the sleeping quarters on the 2nd floor. During the movie, they might moved some research equipment into the quarters for their slime research, as implied when Peter asks if they're sleeping with the slime, too. I don't know if photo comparisons of the rooms between movies might help. But I did notice the two beds in the scene. And with the photo room, that might actually be the bathroom next to the sleeping quarters and they just impromptu moved some equipment in there during their slime research. Ray makes that quip about dunking their heads in the toilets. After Winston bursts in there's a) what looks like a toilet right by Egon and b) the shelving near Winston outside the bathroom might be that front entrance to the bathroom we've seen in The Video Game, where shelving is similarly placed. Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :There are issues, one being that there is no place in the photo room for a shower, Tho that doesn't mean that it isn't like a half bathroom. The other side of the room seems empty from what I can see other than the one cabinet with whatever is in those green packages are. It needs more to know what they were aiming for here. The Darkroom shot was a late add on and its not even in the script for February 27, 1989. Maybe one day something will surface helping this out, but it is not looking like there is anything but guesses at this point. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:04, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Yup. Just food for thought for now. And another guess would be they are on the mystery 3rd floor, where that ladder from TVG-RV leads to. But then again, not sure Winston would have heard them if they were on the third floor. Sigh. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:14, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Both scenes are add ons and it could be simply they didn't plan out where it was. Being that the real world location is not mapped out like the movie canon in either movie, it is highly likely they don't actually have a blueprint canon place for the scenes and were made up almost on the spot. Sorry to sound doubtful/discouraging but thats all I got. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::No, don't worry about it. It's a Talk page, so I'm only throwing ideas around. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) GB1 collages :Like usual, I come up with things to talk about/look at. I have made two collages from the GB1 scene. Usually I have collages as a section of the gallery, but with the idea really about seeing the lab closer up with more detail, I sort of want to include it as simply a picture of the lab with other pictures. What do you think? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:30, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Eh, I think it's fine to include in the existing gallery. Unless, you start making a whole lot more collages then a collage section should be started, imo. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:26, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Not planning it, but if I find good reason to, I can easily find the two images uploaded so far. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:35, January 20, 2015 (UTC) GB1EgonsLabBackgroundcollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GB1EgonsLabBackgroundcollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)''